


Dreams and Desires

by Gevana



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevana/pseuds/Gevana





	Dreams and Desires

Summary：勇·罗格怀孕了。他找回了自己的Alpha，不过他们现在的关系是一团糟——勇知道这是他一手造成的，而他现在只能承受它所带来的后果。

Had I not seen the Sun  
I could have borne the shade  
But Light a newer Wilderness  
My Wilderness has made—  
——Emily Dickinson 

起初那只是一个微弱的心跳。  
细小，但坚定的心跳。它跳动着，一下一下，重重地打在勇的心里。  
在那一瞬间他忽然意识到什么，他的身体里现在有着另一个弱小的生命体。而且那个生命体属于Vers——现在该称她为卡罗尔·丹弗斯了，毕竟他没了叫她为Vers的资格——因为在卡罗尔之前从没有人进入过，或者标记他。  
色彩鲜明的情绪在那一秒全部涌上，他感到了愉悦，惊讶，恨意，爱意——各种各样的情绪在他的心里翻腾着，全因为他肚子里的那个小生命。  
——或者说，是因为他现在有了见Vers的理由。

勇是在西伯利亚的冰天雪地中找到卡罗尔的——那是一间在树林里的小木屋，简单但温暖，就像卡罗尔一样。他并不需要花什么时间就轻易地打开了门锁，木屋里只有一张木床还有几张椅子和一张桌子。  
Vers还需要提高她的警戒，毕竟不是所有人都像他一样会乖乖地破坏门锁进去——换做是以前的他，勇肯定自己一定会把木屋破坏掉。  
“罗格，”一把声音在他的身后响起，勇转过身，然后看见卡罗尔像在看着陌生人似的看着他：“我不想见到你。”  
勇站直了身子，无论如何，一个Omega都希望能以最好的样子去见他的Alpha——虽然他们现在的情况不太理想——他忽然尝到了一丝复仇的快意。  
“你不想见到我也可以，”他说道，没有错过卡罗尔脸上一闪而过的震惊和愤怒之情：“不过我们的孩子需要你。”  
他知道卡罗尔不会随意对待无辜的生命，她总是那么的善良，而这成为了她的压制点。一个成长中的孩子不能缺少任何一方的信息素，否则就会有流产的风险——勇知道她并不会这样对他们……她的孩子。  
“进来，”卡罗尔在沉默了一会儿以后说道：“这算是我的责任，罗格。”  
“这当然是你的责任，”勇挑眉：“它的身体里可流着你的血呢，Vers。”  
卡罗尔一顿，但她没有让勇叫回她卡罗尔，于是勇想她默许了自己叫她Vers——他坐在了椅子上。  
卡罗尔动了动，然后深深地吸了一口气。勇发现自己很喜欢她拿自己没办法的样子，也许是Omega的心态在作崇，他想道。  
”听着，罗格，”卡罗尔那双漂亮的蓝色眸子里映着他有些狼狈的模样：“在这个完了以后我们再也没什么关系了。”  
“那孩子交给谁照顾？”勇下意识地摸了摸自己的身子。那里有一个生命，正努力地生长着——无论如何，他都希望可以留下它。  
他希望它会是一个女孩，最好长得跟卡罗尔长得像一点，有和她一样的金色头发还有像天空的颜色一样的蓝眼睛。然后他就会在她问自己到底母亲去哪里的时候告诉她她和她的母亲长得一摸一样。  
“这个到时候再决定。”卡罗尔回答，然后走了出木屋：“我去弄些柴火。”  
他看着木屋外的卡罗尔把金发束成了马尾，然后举起了斧头把木头劈开弄成适合燃烧的形状。勇不合时宜地想起了他们以前在进行近身格斗训练时，卡罗尔在倒地后总会用那双充满笑意的蓝眼睛看着他。  
那是一抹温暖的蓝色，他想道。那抹蓝色照亮了他的全世界。

他们的时间大多是在沉默中度过。  
平心而论，卡罗尔的确是一个合格的情人——她会在寒冷的夜里为他递上一杯热可可，在不少细节上也可以看得出她对自己……好吧，勇得承认这个，卡罗尔对孩子的确很上心，她会是一个好母亲。  
他们会在寂静中做爱，偶尔泄出的几声呻吟声在夜里显得格外情色。卡罗尔喜欢在他的脖子上，胸口上，还有后背上留下大量咬痕，就像这样就能把所有怒气都发泄出来一样。怀孕四个月的肚子还不太明显，但卡罗尔总会在小心翼翼地撑起半边身子，在他们接吻时让她不会压到勇的身体。  
有时候勇会想卡罗尔在他们完事后看着他的，那若有所思的眼神是不是有什么别的意思。但那抹探究的眼神很快便消失得无影无踪了，于是他只能放弃探究这件事。  
Vers——现在他该称她为卡罗尔·丹弗斯了——对他怀着的只有恨意。最强Alpha随便一挥手便会有无数个Omega爬上她的床——但他知道卡罗尔会对她所做的一切负责——这也是至高智慧无法把她变成战斗武器的原因。

勇·罗格曾在所有事情完结以后到C-53去看看卡罗尔所喜欢的星球的样子。  
那是一个蓝色的星球，颜色就和卡罗尔的眼睛颜色一摸一样。他发现自己越来越容易想起卡罗尔，于是他把这一切都归咎于她所对他做的一切，包括那些标记、玩弄还有各种各样的，带着愤怒的言语。那种受制于人的感觉实在不好受，勇一直讨厌自己身为Omega的身份，因此他一直在逃避它——直到卡罗尔把他狠狠地抓回来，逼他正视自己就是一个Omega的事实。  
那是在一个地方，他已经忘记是哪里了——那是勇头一次听到那首歌。  
甜蜜，伤感——这是他脑子里第一个想法。和他擦身而过的女孩正陶醉在她随身听的音乐里，还不自觉地随着音乐哼唱起来。  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin,  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
这首歌藏在他记忆的深处，这时在木屋里翻找卡罗尔的东西时偶尔找到那只黑胶唱片时就被勾起那一点回忆：“这是什么？”  
“黑胶唱片算是人类比较好的发明，”卡罗尔告诉他，然后把黑胶唱片放在播放器上：“当时听了觉得挺喜欢就买下来了，玛丽亚给我送了另一个版本的CD。”她指了指那些堆在一起的CD。  
黑胶唱片缓缓地转了一圈，然后低沉的男声从机器里传出来——  
Wise men says only fools rush in  
But I can’t help falling in love with you  
卡罗尔坐在他的身旁，闭上眼睛，轻轻地随着音乐唱了起来。  
As the river flows  
Gently to the sea  
Darling so we go  
Some things were meant to be  
Take my hand and my whole life too  
But I can’t help falling in love with you  
“要跳舞吗？”勇伸出了手，然后在卡罗尔惊讶的表情中笑了笑：“只是觉得气氛挺合适的……不是吗，Vers？”  
卡罗尔沉默着握住了他的手，然后借力站了起来。“你跳女步。”她说道。  
“我以为你的性别是女。”勇跟着她站了起来，手习惯性地搂住她的腰。  
卡罗尔戏谑地挑眉：“但没人规定我不能跳男步。”  
缓慢及浪漫的华尔兹并不适合他们。卡罗尔不是一个寻常的Alpha，但勇也不是一个典型的Omega。卡罗尔的呼吸声就在他的耳边：“我从来都不知道你会跳舞。”  
“我不会，”勇看着卡罗尔的眼睛：“不过你也不会。”  
“但你还是提议我们去跳舞。”卡罗尔答道，然后她收紧了放在勇腰上的手：“不过我们还是可以跳舞的，不是吗？而且，我现在会跳舞了，感谢玛丽亚。”  
卡罗尔很难得一下子说这么多话，在他们决裂以后她在他们相处时通常只会说一两句话，或者干脆不开口说话。勇眨了眨眼睛，靠近了他的Alpha：“那你教我，怎么样？”  
“我以为这是一个指挥官必须懂的东西，”卡罗尔蓝色的眼睛这时翻腾着拼命压抑着的欲望，她的声音变得沙哑：“……例如，色诱。”  
“你可以试试。”勇说道，然后把卡罗尔压在单人沙发上。现在任谁看到这一幕也会认为他们是对热恋中的情侣——但勇·罗格知道他们不是。  
他们从来都不是。  
但卡罗尔反身扣住他的手腕时的炙热眼神让他产生了那么一秒的错觉。在这么多次下来，他们都很熟悉彼此的身体，卡罗尔知道怎么样才能让勇屈服在情欲之下。  
“也许你需要一点惩罚。”她压低声线，在勇的耳边说道。卡罗尔快速地脱下了勇的衣服，Omega在孕期变得格外敏感的身体让他不得不咬着下唇才能按捺住快要出口的呻吟。  
他的双腿在发抖，而卡罗尔强硬地把她的前导师抱起，然后在把勇调整成一个让双方都比较舒服的位置后低头给了他一个漫长又缠绵的吻。  
勇喘息着拉下了卡罗尔的裤子，他们交换了一堆乱七八糟的亲吻，卡罗尔额前的金色碎发在他的眼前晃来晃去，勇缓慢地用脚蹭着她的大腿处，他知道卡罗尔受不了这个。  
“你需要我教你怎么做吗，Vers？”他暗示性地眨了眨眼睛，然后感到卡罗尔忽然变得粗暴的动作——他的腰带被卡罗尔硬生生地扯成了两半。  
“别、叫、我、Vers，”她咬牙切齿地说出了这句话，然后没等勇反应过来便进入了他：“勇·罗格，你没有这个资格。”  
那谁才会有那个资格？玛丽亚？还是那个神盾局的特工？勇想要问她，但接下来泄愤似的动作撞得他什么也说不出来，他只能被动地接受这近乎是惩罚的性爱。勇看见卡罗尔的眼角红了。  
他从未见过她哭，也从未想过会在这种时候看见她哭。女Alpha在他的面前总是一副冲动，乐观的样子，即使在后来时也是过分强势——或者说，勇从未想过会看见卡罗尔软弱的一面。  
卡罗尔恶狠狠地在他的身体里进出，Omega失神地看着她的样子终于抚平了卡罗尔在心底里叫嚣着的一部分的施虐欲。  
那是她的指挥官，好友，导师、爱人还有仇人。而他现在躺在自己的身下，屈服于最原始的欲望。  
“我不需要向你证明什么。”她冷冷地说道，然后狠狠地咬上了勇的腺体，虎牙在刺进腺体时的痛感和快感时让勇下意识挣扎，却被卡罗尔按住了双腕。勇别过脸，却方便了Alpha的动作——卡罗尔用舌头轻轻地舔舐着被她的虎牙所弄出的伤口，然后一口咬住了男人脆弱的喉结。  
Omega呜咽了一声，终于忍不住释放了出来——乳白色的精液布满了他的下腹，卡罗尔靠近了他。  
“你真该看看自己现在的样子，指挥官，”她若有所思地用指尖沾了一点属于勇的体液，然后抹在勇的胸膛上：“你说那些克里人都看过你这副淫荡的样子吗？”  
勇不知道自己到底说了什么，他的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，并不足以让他作出完整和有条理的回答。他只知道自己在卡罗尔低吼着射进去的同时经历了一次无精高潮。  
单人沙发确实不是一个适合进行性事的地方，完事后女Alpha并没有退出他的身子，只是沉默地把他抱起，还没消退的结顶在他的生殖腔口上，勇不禁呻吟了一声，然后手忙脚乱地尝试推开卡罗尔：“……孩子……”  
“没事，她可经得起这个。”卡罗尔满不在乎地把他按在床上，接着她从勇的身体滑了出来，翻身在床边的柜子找毛巾给他们清理身上的狼藉。  
她小心翼翼的动作让勇不期然地想起了他在C-53漫无目的地游走时，那些相爱着的人们——也许这就是情人间特有的温柔？

他们已经确定勇肚子里的孩子是个女孩了，当时玛丽亚还以一种古怪的表情看着卡罗尔——勇想那是因为她从未想过卡罗尔居然会标记他。果不其然，玛丽亚在他们随意地打完招呼后便拉着卡罗尔到一旁去，激动地跟她说些什么。  
但卡罗尔淡淡地说了一句话，然后玛丽亚像是泄气般叹了一口气。“你还是这个样子，卡罗尔，”她说道：“固执、冲动——老天，你到底是怎么活到现在的！”  
“因为一些意外，”卡罗尔回答，接着看了勇一眼：“虽然我不肯定我现在在地球人眼中到底算不算还在活着，毕竟我应该……已经死了。”  
“不，”玛丽亚摇了摇头，她走上前给了卡罗尔一个大大的拥抱：“你是卡罗尔·丹弗斯，惊奇队长，还有——”  
“还有什么？”卡罗尔问道，勇看见玛丽亚笑了起来。  
“你是我们的英雄，卡罗尔。”

他们会躺在屋顶上看星星。怀孕七个月的肚子让勇的行动有些不便，但卡罗尔会抱着他飞到屋顶去——这就是超能力所带来的便利之处，他想道。  
卡罗尔躺在他的身边闭上了眼睛，金色的睫毛轻轻地晃动着，像振翅欲飞的蝴蝶——勇转头看着她的侧脸：“你在思念一个人吗？”  
“有时候，你想念的是记忆，不是人*。”卡罗尔淡淡地说道，她不知从哪里拿出了一瓶伏加特，然后改为坐在屋顶上，直接从酒瓶喝酒。  
“那你思念的是哪段记忆？”  
“所有，包括我得到后又失去的，再找回来的所有记忆。”卡罗尔举起了酒瓶，然后勇看见她蓝色的眼睛里映着的他：“致所有得到又失去的东西。”  
“致所有失去又找回的东西。”勇坐了起来，忽然觉得有些口渴：“我可以喝一口吗？”  
“不行，”卡罗尔像一只调皮的猫一样眨了眨眼睛：“你可要顾及一下我们的孩子，勇。”  
在第九个月时勇几乎不想走出木屋，西伯利亚总是那么的冷，而他不喜欢过于寒冷的天气。卡罗尔在夏天时在他们的木屋前造了一个秋千。“可以让我们的女儿玩这个。”她如此说道。  
女Alpha总是充满着活力，她很快便把木屋改成一个适合小孩子居住的地方，还开始计划他们在孩子出生后移居到比较温暖的地方的计划。勇看着卡罗尔把弗瑞还有玛丽亚送来的，适合小孩子玩的玩具堆满整间屋子，然后他被卡罗尔塞了一个洋娃娃进他的怀里。  
“她会是一个小战士，”勇用指腹按着那个洋娃娃，然后在看到卡罗尔一瞬间黑下来的脸色补上了一句：“不是战斗机器，我不会让她成为一个战斗机器。”  
卡罗拉眨了眨眼睛，但勇看见她已经放松不少。“我从未想过要把你变成克里人的战斗机器，”他忽然说道，然后惊讶于自己的直白——他从未想过自己居然会跟卡罗尔说这一番话：“……我把你当作朋友，还有——”  
卡罗尔蹙起眉头：“仇人？”  
勇抱着洋娃娃，这让他看起来脆弱易碎，女Alpha想，然后她听见勇·罗格说出了一句让她一辈子也不会忘记的话。  
“我爱着的人。”

阿米莉亚·罗格·丹弗斯有着和卡罗拉一样的金发和蓝眼睛，就像是一个翻版的卡罗尔一样。他们移居到德克萨斯州，阿米莉亚十分喜欢她的新家。勇还给她买了一只小狗，牠得到了全部人的喜爱。  
“我从来没想过我最后的生活居然会是这个样子，”卡罗拉穿着皮夹外套还有高跟鞋，她看起来迷人极了：“今天吃披萨？”  
“你决定吧。”勇抱起了阿米莉亚，他们的小公主在他的怀里不安分地扭来扭去，他笑着亲了他一下。  
“阿米莉亚喜欢我多一点，”卡罗尔看了他一眼说道：“她从来都不会在我抱她的时候挣扎。”  
“可能吧，”勇勾起了一抹挑衅的笑容：“不过时间会证明一切。”

卡罗拉·丹弗斯和勇·罗格相距两个星球，他们拥有不同的信念，生长环境还有性格。  
他们经历了很多事，也曾经决裂过，争斗过，也一起战斗过。  
但爱会战胜一切的，不是吗？

*Sometimes you miss the memories, not the person


End file.
